The Binding
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Minerva is forced to bind herself to her enemy but will they remain enemies?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot!

**The Binding**

_Chapter 1 - Minerva's Fate_

It had been three weeks since she had been captured by Voldemort's goons, three long weeks of taunts, beatings and whippings from Voldemort's inner circle. Three weeks of being locked away in a dingy dungeon with nothing to cover her naked body but a tattered blanket filled with holes. It had been three weeks of torturous hell for Minerva McGonagall and it was steadily becoming worse by the day.

Earlier that day, she had seen her older brother, Thor, for the first time in nearly twenty years. He had join Voldemort's cause and had revealed he was the one that had devised the plan to capture her. Thor also informed her that she was to marry one of the Death Eaters at the stroke of midnight. She knew Thor had the ability to arrange a marriage for her and that she could not challenge his authority in the matter. As a McGonagall woman, she was forced to obey arranged marriages no matter how much she disliked it.

The heavy dungeon door creaking open alerted her of the presence of another. She turned her head slowly to see who had come to torture her but was dumbfounded to see Narcissa Malfoy enter the depressing cell. The petite woman made her way over to Minerva and helped her to stand. She took off her own cloak and draped it around the older woman, providing her with a bit of dignity in the process. "I have been commanded to help you prepare for tonight," she said elegantly before leading the way out of the dungeon.

Narcissa ushered Minerva into a lavish set of rooms decorated in black and silver. She settled Minerva down on the couch by the fire while she went in the next room. She returned a few moments later carrying a bag of medical supplies. She eased down next to Minerva, removed the cloak and gently began to treat her numerous injuries. Minerva, who had lacked the energy to speak, finally broke her silence. "Why are you helping me? Most people would give me a simple pain draught and leave me be."

Narcissa sighed softly before answering, "I know what it's like to suffer like you have these past weeks and I do not want you to lose that fiery temper of yours."

"Why do you care if I do?"

"I care because you cared for me at Hogwarts," she said simply then reached a potion to the older woman. "This is an all-healing potion that should take care of the problems beyond my skills."

Minerva, glad to lessen her suffering, obediently drank the deep blue potion before handing the flask back to Narcissa. "Thank you," Minerva said politely.

Narcissa stood up gracefully then asked, "How about a nice relaxing bath?"

Minerva just nodded in response before following Narcissa into the bathroom.

Minerva stood in front of a full length mirror inspecting her appearance. She was wearing a fitted black satin dress that showed quite a bit of cleavage. Her raven hair was in a French twist making her look less stern than her usual severe bun. Black onyx earrings dangled from her ears and a black onyx teardrop necklace drew attention to her bosom. From the reflection in the mirror now, no one would know she had been beaten just that morning.

A polite cough from behind her signaled it was time. She turned to face Narcissa who wore an expression of sympathy. "I'm sorry Minerva," the pale skinned beauty said lowly before leading the way to the location of the ceremony.

As they approached the door of the room that held her future husband, Minerva slowed her steps considerably. During the course of the day she had been trying to imagine who her betrothed was but now she wasn't so sure she wanted to know. She wanted nothing more than to escape from this despicable place and run straight to Hogwarts but she knew it would not be possible. Once a McGonagall woman was betrothed, it was unbreakable and her brother had sealed her fate. She sighed in frustration before entering the ceremony room Narcissa had abandoned her at.

The room she entered was dimly lit by a dozen or so candles floating about the room. Voldemort was standing in the middle of the room at what she assumed was a makeshift altar with an ancient book and a McGonagall dagger. Thor was to the left of the Dark Lord with a huge smirk on his face. Another man was standing next to Voldemort but his back was to her so she couldn't identify him but she guessed he was her betrothed. "Minerva, come meet your future husband," Thor smirked evilly.

She disliked that smirk of his immensely. Every time he displayed it, something unimaginable always seemed to occur. Not one to back down, Minerva strode in confidently and immediately wished she hadn't. As soon as she had made it to the altar, the mystery man turned around. "You," she hissed angrily at her future husband.

Severus Snape, accused murderer of Albus Dumbledore, stood there with his trademark smirk on his face. His chocolate eyes bore into hers causing her to shudder, from fear or anticipation she didn't know. Either way, she couldn't believe how cruel fate could be. She was destined to marry the man that had destroyed her best friend!

"What a pleasure to see you again Minerva," he greeted with false cheerfulness as he bowed to her.

Her posture tensed and her teeth clenched shut as she glared at him. Her nostrils flared as her cheeks colored, a sure sign of her anger. The three men in the room were smirking at her response. She momentarily forgot her anger at having to marry the traitorous Snape and shivered at what could possibly cause their evil smirks.

Thor raised his wand and before Minerva knew what was happening she was flying through the air towards the altar. Severus caught her with ease then forced her to turn to face him. She glared at him defiantly which only caused him more mirth. "Now Minerva that's no way to treat your intended," her brother teased.

She realized it was useless to respond to his teasing so she clamped her mouth shut and remained silent. She may have had backbone but she knew when to be silent as well. Satisfied with the diminishing smile on Thor's face, she turned back to glare at Severus. Her intention of diminishing his grin failed miserably prompting her to sigh in defeat.

Voldemort, who was growing tired of his company, started the ancient ceremony. Minerva listened intently to her enemy's words with the hope she would recognize which marriage ritual was being performed. Within moments she did pinpoint the marriage ritual and it terrified her. It was an ancient ritual that bonded the couple to each other permanently. The bond demanded the couple have sexual relations nightly until they produced an heir. There would be no way of dissolving the marriage she realized.

Minerva was painfully brought out of her musings when intense pain ripped through her left hand. Voldemort had dragged the McGonagall dagger across her palm cutting her porcelain skin. Severus brought his left hand up to meet hers in a firm grasp. His hand too had been cut like hers. A thick gold cord shot out of Voldemort's wand and wrapped around their joined hands. The cord knotted as a white light enveloped the couple. That was it, the marriage was unbreakable now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - The binding completed_

After the marriage ritual, Severus had ushered Minerva to a set of rooms that were decorated in emerald green and black. He had insisted that she take a special healing potion and she had reluctantly given in. Severus had tried to have a conversation with her but she had ignored him. He had given up only after realizing she would not fully trust him again unless he did something drastic. He would just have to wait for the right chance to do so.

Severus sighed inwardly as he thought about completing the binding. He knew Minerva had been to hell and back in the last few weeks and didn't want to add to her burden. He wanted to regain her trust before he bedded her but that was not possible at the moment. The ancient ritual demanded nightly sex from the couple and time was dwindling down. He cleared his throat before saying, "Minerva the ritual must be completed."

"I know," she whispered brokenly.

Severus slowly made his way behind her, snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Minerva stiffened at his touch but didn't pull away from him as he assumed she would. He felt her heartbeat quicken as he moved his hands to the zipper of her wedding dress. Slowly he lowered the zipper to reveal her porcelain skin to his transfixed eyes. He gently pushed the straps down her arms and watched intently as the dress slithered down her body, pooling at her feet, leaving her in a black camisole and black satin panties. She hesitantly stepped out of the dress and turned around to face him.

Severus gazed into her emerald eyes and saw a flicker of lust present before she masked her facial features as she usually did. It was in that moment he realized he had to tell her the truth about his role in Albus' murder. Softly cradling her head in between his hands, he entered her mind forcefully. Minerva tried to block his entry but he was too powerful for her, she abandoned her attempt quickly and focused on what he wanted her to see.

She saw _Albus and Severus in Albus' office and they were in the midst of an intense conversation. _She hung onto each word spoken and couldn't believe what was being said. Severus was following Albus' instructions when he murdered him. Albus had sacrificed himself for the greater good. She couldn't believe it!

A few moments later she felt Severus withdraw from her mind. She stood there motionless as minute after minute passed by, not knowing how to respond to this new information. Her musings were shattered when Severus spoke, "Minerva, please say something."

She couldn't stop the tears that escaped her stoic mask when she processed the true meaning of that conversation. Severus hadn't betrayed the Order of the Phoenix and its cause. He had been following Albus' directions and maintaining his status as a spy this entire time. They were the ones that had betrayed him; they had abandoned him to fend for himself among Voldemort's ranks. He had been branded as the murderer of Albus Dumbledore when he had only granted Albus' last wish. Life was so cruel at times she thought.

"Oh Severus," she whispered faintly.

He sighed with relief when he heard her uttered his given name with that Scottish lilt he loved so much. She understood his reasons for following Albus' plan and now she trusted him once again, he was sure of it. He leaned in next to her ear and whispered, "I have missed you, dear friend."

She gave him a rare smile when he pulled back before replying, "And I you."

With renewed confidence and nimble fingers, she gradually unbuttoned the buttons on his customary black shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Gracefully her slender hands skimmed over his muscular shoulder, across his chest, and down his lean stomach to his pants. She wondered briefly how she could have missed his magnificent physique during all the years she had known him but quickly decided to ponder the question at a later date. Slowly she undid his pants and pushed them out of the way. His underwear soon followed the same path and lay forgotten on the floor.

Severus grinned at her when he noticed her appreciative appraisal of his body causing a rosy tint to color her cheeks. With confident fingers he unfastened her camisole and threw it out of the way. Then with gentle ease he removed her panties and smiled at the wonders he had discovered. She was a goddess! Her skin was pale and flawless, true to her Celtic heritage. Not even the four stunners she had taken to the chest a couple of years back were noticeable on her porcelain skin. He wondered momentarily how he missed her womanly figure all these years. With her ample breasts and flaring hips, she was truly a curvaceous woman but he had neglected to see it until now. "You're beautiful Minerva," he said honestly.

"You obviously need glasses," she answered back but her blush deepened anyway at his kind words.

Her wittiness had won his heart so many years before and here she was standing before him completely nude. Of course it wasn't under the best conditions but nonetheless she was his for the taking and he was certainly going to take her. Careful not to make sudden movements, he eased towards her and pressed a kiss to both sides of her mouth before kissing her cherry lips softly. He was thoroughly surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Emboldened by her actions, he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her off the floor and slowly walked over to the bed without breaking the kiss. When their kiss did end from lack of air, he gently pushed her back on the bed and carefully covered her body with his. He nibbled on her neck gently before slowly traveling further down her body, loving her with his mouth. Along the way he commented to memories the areas that made her moan for future use.

Minerva ran her fingers through his dark hair and across the taunt muscles of his back, hoping to convey her enjoyment to him. So lost in the feel of his lips on her body she didn't discovered his target until he had reached it. Her eyes widen and a gasp of surprise escaped from her mouth when he kissed her womanhood. Severus continued his actions causing her eyes to flutter close from shear pleasure. Moments upon moments passed with Severus loving Minerva with his mouth and fingers before she explode in ecstasy and shouted his name in triumph.

Severus withdrew his attentions and crawled back up Minerva's body to hold her trembling form. She calmed herself within minutes and smiled fondly at her husband. She shifted slightly and spread her legs wider in invitation. He received her subtle message and positioned himself at her entrance. Chocolate eyes sought out emerald eyes, found them and locked gazes. Instead of entering her body as she anticipated he entered her mind for the second time that night.

_Minerva was sitting in front of Albus' desk discussing Hogwarts business with him. When the conversation ended, she swept from the room, closing the door on her way out. Severus came out from behind a tapestry at the window that he had been hiding behind. Albus sighed before asking, "When are you going to admit you are in love with her?"_

_Severus didn't appear startled; it was almost as if he was expecting the question. "I'll admit I love her but that doesn't change the fact that it will never work."_

"_Why do you say that Severus," Albus asked curiously._

_Severus sighed in frustration before blurting out, "I am a former Death Eater Albus. How could it possibly work out between us? Most of the magical world still distrusts me and she is one of the most trusted witches, how could it ever work? She is perfect and deserves the absolute best this rotten world has to offer and I am not that."_

"_Perhaps one day your opinion will change," Albus replied in his all-knowing way._

"_Perhaps but it is highly unlikely. You above all people should understand that sometimes things do not turn out like we wish them too," Severus replied lowly._

When Severus withdrew from her mind, he didn't allow her time to think about what he had shared with her. He kissed her fiercely before entering her body in one slow deliberate stroke. Minerva gasped in delighted surprise but the emotion of it all was too much for her to handle. A second abrupt orgasm overtook Minerva's body, leaving her a quaking mess.

Severus stilled himself to give her time to recompose herself. He soothed her quivering frame with loving words and gentle caresses. After what seemed like an eternity she controlled her ragged breathing and brought a shaky hand up to lovingly caress his cheek. He pressed a kiss to her wrist before dropping one on her button nose. She smiled at him before uttering, "Together."

He stared at her a moment blankly before it dawned on him what she wanted. She wanted them to find their releases together and he was going to strive to make it so. It made his heart soar that she wanted them to be together. He had yearned for her so long and now that she was his, he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy. Granted she hadn't chosen to be with him of her own free will but he hoped in time she could learn to accept their situation and possibly learn to love him.

Severus started to move within her, setting a slow pace. He longed for their wedding night to be special and memorable for Minerva. He doubted she felt anything other than platonic love for him but he still wanted to treat her like the goddess he thought of her as. Her sighs and moans became more frequent and louder as they came closer to achieving their goal.

When her eyes fluttered shut, he propped himself on his forearms and quickened his pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him against her. He was close to his release and wanted to make for certain that they were together. He managed to slip a hand in between them and swirled it around the pearl of her desire. The result was immediate. Her body tensed as her orgasm ripped through her body and she cried out to him. She faintly heard him call out to her in return before he collapsed on top of her.

Severus was content to lay wrapped up in his wife's embrace and would have for hours if he had not felt her tremble beneath him. He glanced up from his resting place at her bosom to see tears trailing down her cheeks. Concerned that he may have hurt her in someway, he tried to move off her but she held him firmly to her. "Minerva," he questioned with concern.

She smiled reassuringly at him before answering, "I'm fine."

He gave her a doubtful look prompting her to explain why she was crying. She sighed in frustration before confessing, "I cry because I have yearned for you for such a long time and now I have the chance to love you as I have dreamed of, as your wife."

Severus was dumbfounded by her announcement. Minerva was in love with him and had dreamed of being his wife. He gave her a genuine smile before he kissed her lovingly on her lips. "I love you Minerva," he said softly.

"And I you," she replied honestly then held him tightly as they drifted off to a much deserved sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - The Unexpected_

It had been nearly three months since Severus and Minerva's binding. Severus had continued to fool Voldemort concerning his loyalties and as a result of undying loyalties he was allowed to keep Minerva hidden away from the rest of the Death Eaters. He was forced to lock Minerva in their rooms when he left in order to maintain her safety and she hated it terribly but it was the only way he knew to keep her from harm's way.

They had grown accustomed to each other over the past few moments and their love for one another had continued to grow. Severus spent as much time with her as he could without compromising his status as one of Voldemort's loyal subjects. During their time together they would discuss various subjects but their evening always ended with a night of passion.

This particular morning Minerva had awoken early feeling ill and nearly didn't make it to the bathroom in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Severus followed her into the bathroom when he heard her retching to see if he could help her in someway. He found her hunched over the toilet and looking miserable. He made his way to her, gathered her long hair in his hands and away from her face as she continued to vomit. With his free hand, he drew small circles on her back in an attempt to sooth her.

When her stomach settled, Severus led her back to their bed and insisted she lay down so he could cast a diagnostic spell on her. She argued with him a bit but quickly complied with his wishes when she became dizzy. He withdrew his wand from his sleeve and muttered the intended spell. Minerva watched as a lilac strand of light came out of the tip of Severus' wand and floated above her. Within minutes it collected around her midriff and changed to a blue color indicating she was pregnant.

Minerva's brow wrinkled in confusion as she stared intently at the blue orb floating about her stomach. It was obviously wrong since she was barren and had been for most of her life. Even magic couldn't heal all things she remembered bitterly. "The spell is wrong Severus. I cannot be pregnant, I have been barren ever since I was a child," she said sadly.

He settled down next to her on the bed and gently placed a hand on her stomach. She gave him a curious look before waiting for an explanation she knew would follow. He smiled at her curiosity before saying, "I have a confession to make."

She simply raised a raven eyebrow at him then waited for him to continue with his so-called confession. Slowly he gathered his courage and continued, "When your brother suggested his plan he happened to mention your inability to have children. I created a potion just for you and your barrenness. I had Narcissa give it to you and then I placed some of the potion in your ginger newts."

"Why did you not tell me what you were up to," she asked a bit hurt at his hiding things from her.

Severus kissed her tenderly before replying, "I did not want to get your hopes up. I had no intentions of hurting your feelings if it could be prevented."

She planted a kiss to where his neck met his shoulder before saying, "I understand your reasoning Severus even though it still hurts that you hid things from me."

She leaned in to give him another kiss but halfway there her eyes widen as realization hit her. "I'm truly pregnant then," she asked hopefully.

"Yes dear, you are truly pregnant. I cast a spell a couple of weeks ago to determine when our child was conceived and it just happened to be during our wedding night," he offered.

"You knew that I was pregnant weeks ago and did not think to tell me until now?"

"I thought it would be best to wait until you had some symptoms so you could have something tangible to rationalize what I told you with," he offered hesitantly.

She smiled before closing the distance between them and kissing him passionately. It was the kind of kiss that always lead to other activities he thought before he gave into the sensations she was creating.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - Learning the Truth_

Minerva stood in front of the full-length mirror Severus had transformed out of a lamp for her. She turned this and that way as she studied her nude reflection critically. She was now five months pregnant and it showed. Her stomach was not the toned one it had previously been but big and round. She sighed in acceptance before dressing in her nightclothes.

She crossed the room and settled on the couch with a novel Severus had brought to her last night after returning from a mission. He had been called away again this morning by Voldemort and Minerva had been forced to entertain herself. She had been reading the entire day and only had a few more pages left in the book.

As soon as Minerva snapped the book shut after completing it, Severus burst through the door looking angry. His chest was heaving, fists balled at his side and jaw clenched shut, a sure sign he was furious. Minerva jumped up from her seat and went to her husband's side with as much haste as she could muster. She laid a calming hand on his forearm then asked, "What's wrong Severus?"

Even through his anger, he realized he was upsetting his wife and forced himself to calm down a bit. He planted a quick kiss to her cheek and gently placed his hand on her protruding belly. "Voldemort has captured Hermione Granger in an attempt to get to Potter," he told her.

She shuddered with fear for her pupil before asking, "How is she?"

"They have beaten her severely. I have to figure out how to get her out of here safely before it is too late," he said with a slight tremble in his voice, one she hadn't ever heard before.

Minerva's keen ears picked up on it immediately and asked, "What are you not telling me?"

Severus looked up sharply at her question, he had not figure she would read between the lines. Sighing in defeat he admitted quite bluntly, "She's my daughter."

"Your daughter," she repeated unsurely.

"My daughter," he clarified.

Minerva was silent for a few moments then asked, "Who's her mother?"

"Elizabeth Burke," he replied honestly.

Minerva gasped at the unexpected news then her eyes widen with fear. "Elizabeth Burke as in Albus Dumbledore's only daughter," she stated with a shaky voice. "Voldemort would not hesitate to kill her if he knew the truth."

"Exactly, that's the reason I have to think up an escape plan for her," he replied then began pacing about the room.

"Does Hermione know the truth," she asked nearly an hour later after allowing herself to recall the interactions she had witnessed between the two at Hogwarts.

He stopped pacing long enough to answer, "No."

"You don't want her to know the truth, do you? That's why you would never give her the credit she deserved on her assignments, isn't it?"

"Fine I'll admit it but it's for the best," he answered.

"No that's not it, you're afraid she will reject you," she stated as she slowly pieced the puzzle together then asked, "Why are you afraid?"

He sighed in defeat before offering, "I cannot tell you but I can show you."

Severus gazed into his wife's emerald eyes and entered her mind. _The walls of the hospital wing at Hogwarts were bright from its white décor. It was deserted except for the group near the back wall. A woman, Elizabeth Burke, was occupying one of the many hospitals beds and a newborn baby lay nestled in her arms sleeping. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore stood at the bedside arguing over what to do with the baby. "Albus I can not just give her away to strangers," Severus bellowed._

_Albus sighed before reasoning, "You must Severus. If anyone were to find out about her or her lineage she would be great danger."_

"_I can not Albus," Severus whispered brokenly as he picked up his daughter. He held her near to his chest and kissed her forehead gently. It was obvious that he loved his daughter very much and he even realized that he had to protect her at all costs. "Is this the only way," he pleaded._

"_I'm afraid so," Albus agreed then added, "I have found a Muggle couple that is willing to take her in immediately."_

"_Very well Albus," Severus said then focused his attention on his daughter. He gave her another kiss before whispering, "Keep safe my little girl. I hope our paths shall meet again and maybe then you'll know me as your father."_

_Severus kissed her again then placed her back in her mother's waiting arms. Without acknowledging Albus or Elizabeth, he walked out the door, leaving two speechless people gaping at the spot he previously vacated._

Slowly Minerva felt Severus withdraw from her mind. His chocolate eyes searched her emerald ones for understanding and found it. He had longed to share this with someone for a while now but hadn't felt comfortable enough to do so until now. He figured he might as well tell her the rest of the story. "That was when I decided to switch sides and follow Voldemort," he offered.

"Tell me," Minerva demanded, knowing he needed to talk about it.

"When I first found out Elizabeth was pregnant it was wonderful. It was always a dream of mine to have a houseful of children but then Albus destroyed that dream. When he convinced Elizabeth to give away Hermione, it destroyed me. I turned my back on Albus and Elizabeth that night and joined Voldemort," he confessed.

"What made you come back to Albus," she asked patiently.

"Elizabeth," he muttered painfully. "Voldemort discovered she was Albus' daughter and captured her. They had tortured her to death before I could get to her but I did manage to return her body to Albus. It took Elizabeth's death to make me realize what danger Hermione could face if her family roots were exposed."

Minerva wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed the side of his neck in an attempt to show him her love. He snaked his arms around her waist and drew her as close to him as her protruding belly allowed. He kissed her tenderly before whispering in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

"I'm going to miss you terribly when you leave," he stated matter-of-factly.

Minerva looked at him confused before asking, "What do you mean when I leave?"

"You are going to escape with Hermione," he informed her calmly.

"I can't leave you alone," she cried.

"You have to Minerva. I need you to protect Hermione and the baby now. I will be fine here but you will not. You need to return to Order Headquarters where you will be safe," he pleaded with unshed tears glistening in his chocolate eyes.

"Fine," Minerva gave in then kissed her husband passionately.

Minerva followed Severus through the darken halls of Voldemort's fort towards the dungeons. It was nearly three in the morning and most of Voldemort's followers were asleep with the exception of a few idiots. They were headed for the room where Hermione was being held captive.

They stopped once they reached the cell furthest from the entrance, one Minerva recognized from her three week period of torture. She shivered involuntary at the thought of that horrible experience causing Severus to look at her with concern. "I'm fine," she whispered then added, "Just remembering my stay here."

He cast a doubtful look before unlocking the cell by muttering a few complex spells. He gently pushed the metal door causing it to groan in protest. Minerva and Severus peered in to the cell cautiously at first then slowly walked in and quietly shut the door. Minerva spotted Hermione lying battered on the cold marble floor and rushed to her side. "Hermione," she said frantically as she shook her carefully.

Hermione stirred at the sound of her name and with a little bit of effort opened her chocolate eyes to see who was present. Her eyes welled with tears as she saw her beloved professor kneeling next to her. She was safe now, she was sure of it. "Professor," she uttered before closing her eyes in relief.

"Hermione I need you to sit up," Severus demanded, revealing his presence.

Hermione turned towards the distinct male voice and was surprised to see Snape standing there with concern etched on his facial features. "Why," she asked although she already began to sit up.

"It will be easier on you during the port key phase," he said matter-of-factly. "You will also need to take this healing draught."

For some unexplainable reason, Hermione didn't question him on his motives but followed his orders. As she finished the healing draught and returned the flask to him, the effects were immediate. She felt the healing power of the potion flow through her body and give her battered body the energy it craved. Slowly she started to notice her surroundings and what she noticed immediately was the expanding waistline of her professor. "Professor you're pregnant," she blurted out before she could stop it.

"Yes I am but we'll discuss that after we've escaped," Minerva answered hurriedly.

Severus approached the two women sitting on the floor and carefully draped his heavy cloak around Hermione's scarcely clothed body. He moved closer to Minerva and kissed her tenderly on the lips thoroughly startling both woman. Minerva recovered from her shock within seconds and deepened the kiss. Hermione had turned beet red from embarrassment and turned her head to allow them some privacy.

"The port key will transport you to my ancestral home in a secluded part of England. I want you to stay there for a couple of weeks and recuperate, you will be safe there. There are charms and spells protecting the house and its property from unexpected and unwanted visitors," he rushed then noticed the alarm on her face at the last part of his statement. He quickly added, "Don't worry, love, the spells guarding the house will recognize you and Hermione."

"Are you certain," she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Quite certain," he reassured before dropping a quick kiss on her nose. "Now I need you to move closer to Hermione."

Minerva shifted behind Hermione and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Severus looked one last time at his family before withdrawing a small silver box from his pocket. "Open the box when you are in the Snape family home," he said before laying it in the women's joint hands. He watched as they were slowly transported away to safety.

Minerva and Hermione landed with a soft thump on the ground. Momentarily startled, it took them a few minutes to get to their feet and survey their surroundings. They had landed on stone path leading to a quaint country manor nestled amongst the rolling hills with a brook beside it. It was quite breathtaking in the early morning lighting. Minerva grasped Hermione's hand in a supportive gesture before starting their trek down the path to the house.

Once inside the house, the two women were bombarded with overexcited house elves. Minerva ordered them to prepare breakfast before sending them out of her sight. She settled Hermione and herself on the couch next to the fire in the parlor before looking at the little box that had been their salvation from Voldemort's clutch. "Open it," Hermione encouraged.

Minerva glanced up at the young woman beside her then back at the box in her hand. Slowly she lifted the lid on the small box and found a letter inside written in his familiar scrawl. She hesitantly removed the letter from its protective place inside the box and saw Hermione's name written neatly on it. She slowly passed the letter to the younger woman sitting next to her and motioned for her to open it. With shaky hands she unfolded the letter and began to read it aloud.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know this letter must come to you as quite a shock but I feel compelled to reveal the truth to you. The truth has been hidden from you from the moment you entered this world. You were not born to Muggles as you have been led to believe but to magical parents that were unable to raise you. You may be questioning how I know this and the answer is that I am your biological father. _

_I know this news is unexpected but it is the truth. Your birth mother and her father decided that it would be best if you were to be raised in the Muggle world instead of this troubled one. I only went along with their decision because I knew I couldn't raise you by myself. If I thought that it would have been possible to keep you, I would not have hesitated but as fate would have it, you were not meant to be with me. _

_I am sure that by now the wheels of your mind are turning trying to figure out the identity of your birth mother. Well I will not keep you in the dark any longer. Your mother, Elizabeth Burke, was a magnificent witch. You are a carbon copy of her except you inherited my hair and eye color. I wish I could tell you that you act like her too but that would be a lie. Your courage comes from her but that know-it-all attitude of yours comes from me. _

_I am saddened to say that your mother departed this world when you were just over a year old. Elizabeth was captured and tortured to death by Voldemort when he learned that she was the only child of Albus Dumbledore. That's right Hermione you are the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and the last of that line. It is imperative that no one learns of your true roots until Voldemort is finally defeated or there could be devastating outcomes. _

_My dearest Hermione I can not offer you words of wisdom or some brilliant fatherly advice, all I can offer you is my unending love if you chose to have me in your life. Keep safe my little girl and remember I will always love you._

_Your loving father,_

_Severus_

Hermione held the letter to her chest as silent tears streaked down her pale cheeks and dripped onto the heavy cloak Snape, her father she corrected, had given her. The rich black material of the cloak and the serpent fastener branded it as a trademark Snape cloak but now it meant so much more to her. He had removed it from his own self to cover her up and he did it because he loved her. "I didn't know," she softly said to Minerva.

Minerva wrapped her arm around the distraught girl and pulled her against her side. "Hermione dear, I know this must be quite a bit to handle just now, with what you have gone through, but you needed to know the truth," the older of the two offered.

"Professor, how long have you known about all of this," Hermione asked timidly.

Minerva sighed loudly before answering, "I did not know the entire story until last night actually. Severus told me the entire story after he learned you had been captured."

Hermione, bewildered by McGonagall's role in this, sat there quietly. She bit her tongue to keep from voicing her questions out loud. Minerva observed her silently for a while before saying, "What's puzzling you dear?"

At the endearment, Hermione looked up to meet her beloved professor's eyes. She frowned before bluntly asking, "What's your role in all of this, Professor?"

Minerva smiled before offering, "That's quite a long and difficult story but I'll try to explain it. When I was first captured, I was tortured for the first three weeks and then they came up with a new inventive way to torture me. My brother Thor, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, arranged a marriage for me to one of Voldemort's inner circle. You see Hermione, when the head of the McGonagall family betroths a female it is unbreakable and my brother is technically the head of my family."

"That's horrible," the girl yelled in outrage.

Minerva nodded her head in agreement then continued, "Thor forced me to marry a man that I despised at the time and he prevented my escape attempts by choosing the most ancient of bonding ceremonies. Have you read about them yet?"

Hermione answered negatively prompting Minerva to explain, "Well the spell demands that the couple share the marriage bed every night until an heir is produced. Anyways to finish my story, Thor chose this particular ceremony because he knew I was barren."

"But you're pregnant Professor," Hermione interrupted.

"Only because Severus invented a potion that healed my barrenness," she clarified then added, "Thor failed to realize where Severus' true loyalties lay and arranged a marriage between us."

"He killed Professor Dumbledore," Hermione cried. "We know where his loyalties lay."

Minerva pulled the teenager into her arms and planted a kiss to her forehead. "He only did it because Albus begged him to," Minerva revealed.

"Why?"

"Albus wanted to protect you from the same fate as Elizabeth," she answered simply.

"He sacrificed himself for me," Hermione asked, surprise evident in her tone.

"He loved you more than anything even though he couldn't show it," Minerva reassured. "Our meal should be ready by now so how about we head to the dining room? After all, we would hate to undernourish your brother or sister."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 - Rejoining the Order_

Minerva and Hermione stood outside the door of the Burrow unannounced. It was not quite sunrise, a bit too early to make a call, but Minerva had felt it was the best option to avoid unwanted attention. The older of the two, straightened her back and knocked confidently on the door. Minutes passed by slowly as the two women stood in the chilled air awaiting entry into their safe haven.

The wooden door creaked open revealing a weary looking Arthur Weasley. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the pair standing before him. He ushered them in quickly and secured the door before hollering for the rest of the Order. One by one, the members of the Order of the Phoenix rushed in to see who had come at such an odd hour and voiced their happiness at their return. "You're alive," Molly cried before enveloping both women in a tight hug.

"Be careful Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said noticing the pained look on Minerva's face.

Startled Molly pulled away from the women and noticed Minerva's pained look. She looked Minerva over quickly in an effort to locate what was causing her pain and noticed the baggy cloak, an unusual choice for such an elegant lady. Molly's attention was drawn to Minerva's midriff, to the small bulge she noticed, and realized she had squeezed the woman a bit too tightly. "You're pregnant," Molly said flabbergasted.

Minerva just nodded before removing her cloak and her ill attempt to hide her condition from the Order. Gasps of surprise echoed throughout the room prompting Minerva to roll her eyes dramatically. "Honestly," she stated then added, "We have more important things to worry about than my pregnancy."

"I do not believe they are going to be swayed," Hermione told her amusedly.

Minerva realized the young woman to be correct in her statement and sighed in frustration. She had not wanted to discuss her pregnancy with the members of the Order but she saw no way around it now. "Fine," she muttered then moved to a couch and unceremoniously flopped down onto it.

Hermione followed her and settled down next to her, laying her head on the older woman's lap. The older woman smiled at her before petting her head soothingly. They had formed an unbreakable bond over the two weeks they had been at the Snape family home. Not to say they hadn't had a strong relationship before but now it was so much stronger and defined. Minerva cleared her throat before telling the Order members her story, only leaving out the identity of her current husband and Hermione's role in it all.

The entire Order of the Phoenix was currently seated around the enlarged table enjoying the amazingly large lunch Molly Weasley had prepared. Most everyone had finished their meals with the exception of Minerva. She had already eaten three plates and was currently working on her fourth. The witches and wizards present at the table watched her with interest as she continued to shovel away the food with haste. Finally the silence was broken by an observant Molly stating, "Minerva I do believe you're carrying twins."

"What," she choked out startled beyond belief.

"Think about it Minerva," Molly started in her sweet motherly voice. "You are quite large for a woman just in her fifth month and the amount of food you consume is a bit more than most pregnant women."

Minerva glared daggers at Molly before shrugging her shoulders a minute later and continued to eat. Between mouthfuls she muttered, "I'll be able to handle it as long as they aren't as big of pranksters as your twins."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing at Minerva's unexpected confession including Molly and her pranksters. Most people in the room shared a single unspoken thought at that moment; motherhood would be good for Minerva. Her stern teacher farce was already weakening and her maternal side was showing through with her dealings with Hermione. Minerva McGonagall would definitely be a good mother.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 - A Time for War_

In the three months since Minerva and Hermione escaped the clutches of Voldemort and his goons, the unity of the wizarding world collapsed leaving a frightened mass in its wake. The Order of the Phoenix tried to rally as much support against Voldemort as possible while the Death Eaters continued to shatter the wizarding world's peace. Both sides knew that the finally battle would be coming soon rather they were ready or not.

Minerva, now eight months pregnant, was an emotional mess. She hadn't heard from Severus since her and Hermione's escape, not even a single note to let her know he was safe. It infuriated her that this looming war was the reason she couldn't be with her husband, feeling his love for her. This knowledge led her to help Harry Potter with anything that he needed to complete his mission and hopefully defeat Voldemort.

Minerva had once again taken up the reigns of command of the Order and relocated headquarters to Hogwarts safeguarding it from Voldemort. Unlike some of the members, she understood the importance of the magic surrounding Hogwarts. Albus had once told her the complete truth of the magic at Hogwarts. Three of the founders had learned from a powerful seer that Hogwarts would be the final battleground of a colossal war between good and evil. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff forged their powers together and created an object that would aid the light side when they needed it most. According to Albus' story, it was a weapon that would find its way to the most pure of heart and powerful among the fighters. Minerva also suspected he knew who the weapon would go to but he never revealed that person's identity to her.

Sighing Minerva stood up from the table to stretch her tired body. She, along with most of the Order, had been going over the latest reports for nearly 10 hours. It had been a trying time for all of them especially Minerva. This pregnancy had indeed taken its toll on her body. Her body ached from her head to her swollen feet and her petite frame was having a difficult time carrying the extra weight of twins.

"Minerva I think you should rest now," Hermione broke the tense silence.

"Nonsense," the stern woman responded, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Sure you are," Hermione said sarcastically then added, "That's why your feet are swollen to twice their normal size."

Minerva saw the smug look on Hermione's face then huffily said, "Oh shut up. I will do as you ask but I'll not be happy about it."

"Noted," Hermione answered amusedly as she watched Minerva storm from the room with a smile plastered on her face.

"How do you get away with that," Ron voiced the question everyone present in the room wanted to know. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and plastered an innocent look on her face.

The grounds surrounding Hogwarts were covered in blood as the battle continued to play out. It had been nearly three hours since Voldemort and his followers stormed Hogwarts in an attempt to gain control of it. Mad-eye Moody, who had been on patrol duty, spotted the intruders and quickly awoken the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. It hadn't even been dawn when the battle commenced near the lake.

Both sides had lost so many already but there were no signs of the war ending just yet. Minerva sighed in frustration as she bandaged another injury from the med tent. The rest of the members of the Order refused to allow her to fight in the battle since she was eight and a half months pregnant and she hated it. They had given her the option of participating in the battle in the med tent or being locked up in her rooms. She grudgingly chose to help Poppy in the med tent so she could at least help their cause.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Severus weave in and out of harm's way as he made his way towards Hermione. To Minerva's horror, she saw seven Death Eaters surrounding Hermione and she immediately dashed off to help them. As she neared them with her wand raised, she cast protective spells to keep her family safe. Just before she made it to them, Severus jumped in front of Hermione and was hit with some sort of spell. "No," she screamed as she ran to his fallen form.

Minerva dropped to her knees when she had made it to Severus' still form and wrapped him up in her loving embrace. Tears streamed down her face as she begged her not to leave her. Hermione had also fallen on her knees sobbing for her father. "Dad, please get up," she cried desperately.

Suddenly the ground started to shake fiercely, thoroughly startling both sides fighting causing them to stop fighting altogether. Thunder boomed loudly and lightning flashed lighting the graying sky for miles. A huge vine slithered out of the ground and slowly coiled around Hermione's extended hand. She watched in fascination as it slowly turned into a flaming gold sword. A voice, seemingly coming from nowhere said, "Hermione, you must not suppress the power flowing through your veins. Do not fear who you are."

Hermione closed her eyes and allowed the power that had frightened her so much for so long flow freely for the first time. With a peace unknown to her, Hermione stood gracefully and held the flaming sword up towards the sky. Calmly she cast a spell in a forgotten language as the wind whirled around her in a protective embrace. The flames from the sword she held extended out into the massive crowd and created a ring of fire around each faithful Death Eater except Voldemort preventing them from making their escape. She then offered the sword back to those unknown beings that provided it to her. Instead of disappearing from her hands like she thought it would, it melted into her skin, leaving a small flaming sword with a phoenix perched upon it tattooed on her arm.

Amongst the quiet, Harry took advantage of the situation and cast the spell that started the downfall of Voldemort. The onlookers watched with hope swelling in their heart as The Boy Who Lived dueled with He Who Must Not Be Named. Harry took a hit to his wand hand but valiantly continued to fight aiming with his other hand. A few more well-aimed spells cast by Harry ended the miserable existence of the being known as Lord Voldemort. Cheers erupted amongst the group as the realization that the Dark Lord was no more.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 - The Aftermath of War_

It had been a hectic four days since Voldemort's fall. Harry Potter had been proclaimed a hero by the magical community and his face had been plastered on countless wizarding newspapers as was expected. Hermione's role in the final battle had also been reported but not on the front page like Harry's was but she was fine with that. The newspapers had also announced her biological father but they were still puzzled as to the identity of her mother. She wasn't quite ready for the magical world to know everything about her but it appeared they would in the near future.

Most everyone had celebrated Voldemort's defeat but Minerva found she could not celebrate when her heart was shattered into a million pieces. Severus had still not woken from the unconsciousness that had claimed him on the battleground. Minerva had been the dutiful wife and stayed by his side for the entire duration. Not even reasonable Hermione could convince her to rest in her rooms for just a few hours.

It was late in the evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the occupants of the castle were sleeping peaceful or at least most of them were. Hermione was directly disobeying Minerva's orders by sneaking about alone during these hours but sleep eluded her and had for quite a while. She was currently on her way to the hospital wing to visit with her father and comfort Minerva if possible.

Her eloquent hands push the swinging doors out of her way to reveal the whiteness of the wing. Glancing over to her father's bed, she was surprised to see Poppy standing near to it. Fear for her father's health took root in her heart and she rushed over to the resident nurse demanding answers as she went. She stopped mid-step when she saw Severus' eyes open and a big scowl on his face. "Dad," she breathed unsure.

Severus, who was sitting up in bed, turned towards the soft voice and a genuine smile graced his face. He drew his finger up to his lips in a 'be quiet' gesture before pointing to the soundly sleeping figure of Minerva lying on the couch. Hermione nodded her understanding then softly walked over to her father's bedside. "You're awake," she said in a hushed voice then asked, "How are you feeling?"

Severus, relieved that his precious daughter had taken the time to visit him, answered honestly, "Rested."

"Really," the young girl asked.

"Quite," he replied before adding in his best fatherly tone, "You shouldn't be roaming about this late."

She had the good grace to look ashamed before offering, "I know."

Severus studied her facial expressions and memorized them before inquiring as to the reasons that brought her to the hospital wing. The answer he received was completely unexpected but not unappreciated. It was simple and enduring all in one. She answered, "It was time to come home."

Severus stood up from the hospital bed and drew his daughter into her waiting arms. He had waited so long to hold his daughter like this and now that it was actually happening, he felt elated. As he held her tightly in his loving arms, he softly whispered, "I've waited a very long time for you to return home."

"I'm here now," she answered honestly.

"Good. I have no intentions of ever letting you go," he said good-naturally.

"Fine with me," she asked before asking, "Don't you think you should get some rest now?"

He pulled back, looked into her chocolate eyes, a mirror of his own, and replied, "You're absolutely right."

Severus loosed his grip after he planted a quick kiss to his daughter's forehead and stepped away from her. He waltzed over towards his wife and gently eased her into his arms. Hermione watched confusedly as Severus walked out of the hospital wing with Minerva safely in his arms, still soundly asleep. She rushed to catch up to him then questioned, "What are you doing?"

"I would rest better in private chambers and I'm sure Minerva would agree with me," he answered matter-of-factly before continuing his trek to Minerva's private rooms. Hermione stopped, deciding to give them a bit of privacy. She figured he would summon her when he was ready for their long overdue discussion.

In Minerva's private rooms, he gently deposited his pregnant wife on the large four-poster bed. His long, slender fingers lightly touched her cheek and pushed a raven curl behind her ear. He transformed Minerva's bulky robes into a satin gown that fell short of her knees. Not many people knew Minerva preferred to sleep in short slinky gowns but Severus had learned Minerva's preference in just about everything. Severus pressed a feather light kiss to her nose before dashing off to shower and freshen up a bit for his wife. It had been a while since he had time to wash himself properly.

When he had groomed himself, he changed into a pair of black silk pajamas he had found in a spare wardrobe. He had recognized all of the clothing in that wardrobe as the clothing he had left at his ancestral home. He had found it enduring that his beloved wife had thought enough of him to bring a few items that he would need to Hogwarts with her. He smiled at the thought of her packing his belongings before slipping under the covers with his sleeping wife. He scooted as close as he could to her and tenderly laid a protective arm around her protruding belly before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 - Together Again_

Minerva eyes slowly fluttered open as she emerged from dreamland. She raised her arms above her head and stretched much like a cat would. Slowly she noticed the arm draped on her midriff and felt someone spooned up behind her. Cautiously she turned her head and peered at the person lying with her. To her surprise, she saw her beloved husband sleeping peacefully.

A smile appeared on her lips and tears in her eyes as she silently thanked Merlin for their reunion. With feline grace, she turned so she could gaze at her lover. She immediately noticed he had taken the time to shower and groom himself properly. His hair was shiny and soft instead of the matted state it had previously been in. His skin tone had changed from the deathly pale tone to its normal pale state. The cuts and bruises he bore from the battle had healed completely and it appeared he had gain a bit of the weight he had lost during their separation. Unable to stop herself, she uttered his name softly, "Severus."

The softly uttered word failed to arouse her lover from his much needed sleep but she really hadn't expected it to. She had fantasized about their reunion for the entire time they were separated and smiled wickedly as she thought of how to wake her husband. With a bit of effort she managed to gasp her wand from the night stand and muttered a spell removing both her and her lover's clothing. When she managed to return her wand to the night stand, she shifted until she was kneeling on her knees and slowly lifted the covers away from her lover's naked form.

With practiced hands she touched her husband's body, with the hope he would awake from his slumber and need her desperately. Just the sight of his naked form and his familiar scent aroused her more than she cared to admit. A grin graced her lips a few minutes later when she noticed his manhood stood erect and ready of her. With minor difficulty she moved to sit astride her lover and slowly took him within her. She was surprised to hear a moan escape from Severus' mouth but elated at the same time. He recognized her even in his slumbering state.

With a bit more effort than she was use to exerting, she began to move above Severus. At a leisurely pace, she moved up and down his manhood, savoring the sensations that were starting to flow throughout her body. Slowly her passion climbed to the brink and she strove to remain tethering at the edge for as long as possible. She wanted Severus to be with her when she fell off the edge and desperately needed to feel his soul touch hers during the brink of ecstasy. It had been way too long since she had experienced it.

A tender caress of her thigh told her that her lover slept no longer. A smile graced her lips as her movements down below continued at a steady pace. Severus' hands caressed her legs and hips briefly before moving up to tease her breasts. He immediately noticed their enlarged size which he contributed to her pregnancy. He wordlessly gazed at his partner as her passion steadily built. Her head lolled back while her eyes fluttered shut and her lips were half-opened as if releasing a silent moan.

Severus was attracted to his lover's passion filled appearance but what attracted his attention the most was her protruding belly. He loved the thought of her carrying his child, their child he corrected. Unconsciously his hands moved from teasing her chest to caress her round belly lovingly. "I love you Minerva," he said softly, surprising her.

With trembling hands, she caressed his jaw and responded, "And I you."

He pressed a kiss to her wrist before allowing his hands to fall down to her hips. Gripping them cautiously, he helped her move above him more quickly. He met each of her movements with a powerful thrust as they sought their release. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he heard her shout of triumph as her orgasm sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. He repeated her call as he found his own release and was vaguely aware that his wife collapsed on top of him. With shaky arms, he wrapped her up in his strong embrace.

After a few silent moments of stroking his wife's spine, Severus captured her lips in a searing kiss. When she attempted to break the kiss, he deepened it and buried his fingers through her long raven locks. The kiss finally ended from lack of air and Minerva propped herself up on elbows. "I've missed you," she said matter-of-factly.

Severus tenderly stroked her cheek before admitting, "I have missed you immensely. I grew rather fond of having you all to myself."

The baby chose that moment to remind its parents of its existence by kicking its mother's womb. Severus smiled at the movement of his child while Minerva scrunched her face up in discomfort. Minerva slowly moved from her resting place on top of Severus to lie on the bed next to him. He carefully slipped an arm around her and drew her as close to him as her ever-growing waistline would allow. Minerva pressed a quick kiss to his neck before saying, "Unfortunately you will not have me all to yourself any longer. We have Hermione now and in a couple of weeks we will have two newborns."

"I know love but you need to remember that Hermione's old enough to baby-sit," he said playfully before kissing her ardently on the lips.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," she said with a grin plastered on her face then kissed him passionately.

Severus lay on his back with an arm wrapped around his sleeping wife. She was laying on her side facing him with an arm and leg draped across him in a possessive manner. Her head rested on his chest near his heart. He had been watching his beloved sleep for nearly an hour. Unconsciously, he rubbed her swollen belly in soothing circles as he continued to gaze at his lover.

A howl of pain suddenly escaped from Minerva and her face showed her agony. Her eyes snapped open as she sat up and clutched her belly. "What is it Minerva," Severus asked frantically as he sat up.

"The babies decided to come early," she panted through contracts.

It took a moment for Severus to comprehend the true meaning behind Minerva's words. When it did dawn on him, he jumped up from the bed and grabbed his wand on the bedside table. He muttered a few well-worded spells to cloth him and his lover in their night clothes before he ran out of the room to Floo call Poppy.

Poppy arrived a few minutes later with a small bag clutched to her chest and rushed over to Minerva's side. With steady hands, she quickly emptied the contents of her bag and set them up on the bedside table for easy access later on. She cast a few spells to monitor Minerva and the babies' health throughout the delivery. Skimming the results with a trained eye, she noted Minerva would be in labor for quite a while unless she sped the process up a bit.

Poppy searched through her potions on the table until she found the one she needed and gave it to Minerva. "It'll help speed up your labor," the med witch explained to Minerva's curious expression.

Minerva merely nodded and downed the potion quickly before handing the bottle back to Poppy. Her face scrunched up in pain as another contraction took hold of her body and she was unable to hold back a cry of pain. A moment or two passed before her body relaxed and she slumped back on the bed sweating profusely. "What the bloody hell was in that potion," Minerva asked when she finally caught her breath.

"Don't you worry about that now," Poppy replied before dabbing a cool cloth on Minerva's forehead.

Just as Minerva was about to argue, Severus and Hermione rushed in the room. Minerva figured Severus had informed Hermione about the situation and then waited on her to arrive. She attempted to smile at them but another contraction hit at that precise moment and she screamed instead. Her back arched off the bed prompting Severus to run over to her and sit behind her on the bed to support her back. "Easy love," he reassured her then pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

Minerva was extremely grateful to have his support when the contraction ended as she slumped against his muscular chest. She concentrated on calming her ragged breathing as her husband rubbed soothing circles on her protruding belly. "Severus, I'm tired," Minerva uncharacteristically whined.

"I know," he managed to whisper before another contraction overtook Minerva's body.

Hermione, who had remained quite since she entered the room, attempted to distract her mother-figure from her undeniable pain. "Minerva," she said calmly after the contraction ended. "I bet the babies will have your emerald eyes."

Minerva smiled at Hermione for a few moments taking in her appearance for the first time. The young witch was wearing a sensible pair of pajamas, red with kittens moving about on them. Her hair appeared more bushy than normal, untamable almost. The worry evident in her chocolate eyes tugged at Minerva's heartstrings causing her to force a smile at the girl. "You're such a sweet girl," Minerva said motherly before screaming in agony as another contraction hit.

"Push on the next contraction Minerva," Poppy said in her no nonsense voice.

Minerva just nodded her understanding as she slumped back against her loving husband. He gently wiped her brow with a cool cloth before whispering words of love in her ear causing her to smile. Without warning another contraction hit and Minerva pushed with all her might. After a few more pushes, the married couple was hearing their baby cry for the very first time. "It's a boy," Poppy announced excitedly as she cleaned the baby magically.

She wrapped the baby in a blue blanket before laying the bundle in Minerva's waiting arms. Minerva allowed the tears welling up in her emerald eyes to fall freely down her face as she held her son for the first time. He had a full head of black hair and his eyes were the same emerald color as Minerva's just as Hermione predicted. "He's beautiful," Severus said in awe of his son.

Minerva flashed him a smile before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "He's absolutely perfect," she corrected before turning her attention to Hermione. "What do you think of your little brother?"

"He's marvelous," she said while moving closer to the baby boy nestled in his mother's arms.

Suddenly Minerva's face contorted in pain as another contraction hit. Hermione quickly scooped the baby up in her arms and Poppy rushed towards Minerva muttering spells along the way. Severus wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the temple. "The other baby seems quite impatient to enter this world," Poppy chuckled before settling on the bed at Minerva's propped up legs.

Minerva pushed for a little over seven minutes before the second baby was freed from her body. This baby was a healthy boy as well and had Minerva's eyes also. Hermione gently laid the other baby down in Minerva's free arm and the new mother pulled them close to her. The proud mother allowed more tears to rush from her eyes as she gazed lovingly at her sons. "Welcome home my precious wee ones," the emotional witch said before her eyes began to droop from shear exhaustion.

Poppy and Hermione managed to get the babies from Minerva's embrace and lay them in a newly transformed crib beside the bed. Severus managed to ease his wife down in the bed without waking her, magically changed her nightgown to a fresh one and gently pulled the covers on her. He tenderly tucked a lock of her raven hair behind her ear and kissed her softly on her lips before turning his focus on his daughter. "Well Hermione what do you think about spending some quality time with me?" Severus asked then added, "I'm sure you have some questions that need answered."

"Quite a few actually," she replied then tore her attention away from her new twin brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 - All is Revealed_

Minerva awoke a few hours later to the sounds of wailing babies. As the fog cleared from her sleepy mind, she realized that her babies were wailing. When her eyes slowly opened, she saw her husband pacing the room bouncing their sons. He was obviously trying to lull them back to sleep but it was not working. Minerva snickered at her husband's attempt to calm their twins, alerting him to her return to the conscious world. "Thank Merlin," he mumbled before making a beeline for his wife, "I think they're hungry."

Minerva giggled before sitting up in bed and unbuttoning the front of her gown. She gladly accepted her sons and eased them up to her bosom. It took a bit of work to get them to take her breasts but they eventually latched on and drank greedily. Minerva watched her boys feed with a smile on her face. She had spent so many years thinking she would never experience motherhood but here she was watching her sons' breastfeed. It was truly magnificent.

"Thank you Severus," she uttered emotionally as she continued to stare at her children.

"For what my love," he asked confused.

Her emerald eyes found his chocolate ones before answering, "For giving me this. I never thought I would experience motherhood but here I am with twins. If it weren't for your potion then I never would have had this."

Severus didn't know how to respond to his wife so he leaned in from his seat on the edge of the bed and kissed her soundly. Minerva, who was a bit caught off guard, quickly responded to his kiss. A bit breathless, they pulled apart and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you," Severus said emotionally.

"And I you," she replied then as an afterthought asked, "What are we going to name them?"

"Their names have to start with an S," he started. "All males in the Snape line have always had S names."

"Very well," she said then teased, "It wouldn't do to break with tradition."

"Do you like any particular names?"

She thought a moment before answering, "Sampson and Sebastian."

A whimper alerted the couple that their children were done feeding and wanted some attention. Severus settled both sons into his arms while Minerva rearranged her nightgown. "Which one is which," he asked while examining his sons closely.

Minerva observed her sons for nearly five minutes before answering, "The one with the thickest hair is Sampson."

Severus chuckled at his wife's antics but agreed nonetheless. He laid his sons back down in their crib before mussing up their hair. Tiny arms flailed about for just a moment before the twins yawned and promptly fell asleep. "Apparently they were tuckered out," Severus pointed out.

"It would seem so," Minerva agreed as she scooted down in the bed and pulled up the covers.

Severus smirked at his wife before he crawled into bed with her and spooned up behind her. He snaked his arm around her and pulled her as close as possible to him. She sighed before slowly drifting back to sleep. Severus placed a quick kiss on his slumbering wife's forehead before joining her in dreamland.

Hermione entered the Headmistress' Chambers in the late evening to check on her unique family. It had been nearly ten hours since she had concluded her talk with her dad and she hadn't heard from him or Minerva since. She was a little bit worried about them and decided it was past time to bond with her new little brothers.

Hermione gently knocked on the master bedroom door but no one responded. Assuming everyone was sleeping, she eased the door opened and tiptoed in the room. She immediately noticed Minerva and her dad snuggled together in bed, both sleeping peaceful. She peered into the crib and a smile appeared on her face. Her brothers were awake and observing their surroundings curiously. She gently laid the special edition of the Daily Prophet on a bedside table so Minerva and Severus could see it then she carefully picked her brothers up and moved to the parlor.

She settled them down on a thick blanket in front of the fire so she could study them more closely. She had seen their names scribbled on a piece of parchment in the crib. Sampson had thick curly hair whereas Sebastian had straighter hair. Sebastian had the cleaved chin like Severus but Sampson had obviously taken his after Minerva's side. Both had big emerald green eyes like Minerva. The twins were too cute and Hermione already loved them.

After nearly two hours, Hermione had decided to entertain her brothers with a bit of magic. She used her newly acquired wandless magic to make a few objects float and dance about the room. She watched amusedly as her brothers flailed their arms and legs about from excitement. They made a noise that Hermione interpreted as a giggle. "How adorable," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Startled Hermione quickly scanned the room until she found the source of the interruption. Minerva was standing at the doorway, dressed in her tartan dressing robe with her hair hanging down in loose curls. "You startled me Minerva," Hermione admitted before magically putting all of the formerly floating objects in their proper places.

"How long have you been here," Minerva asked in a motherly tone as she moved to sit on the love couch.

"A little over two hours," she admitted then added, "I thought I would bond with the babies while you and dad recuperated."

"That was nice of you," said a deep masculine voice from the doorway, "Totally unnecessary but a nice gesture."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him before noticing the paper in his hands. "Did you read it yet?"

He nodded slowly then said, "I am still surprised they found out the truth about your mother. Do you know anything about Albus' Will?"

"Apparently Grandfather's Will was magically released last night to the Daily Prophet and I was named his sole heir," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What," Severus and Minerva asked at the same time.

Hermione looked a bit amused before replying, "A copy of his Will also appeared in my room last night. A list of items was added and a letter written to me explaining his last wishes."

"What did it say," Severus asked curiously.

"Well that's a secret," Hermione revealed before smirking at her father.

"You could have done well in Slytherin," he replied proudly.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 - A Family_

Minerva stood outside the Great Hall doors wringing her hands nervously. It had only been a day since she had given birth to the twins but Severus insisted it was time to show them off to the rest of the Order. Minerva understood his eagerness to tell the entire wizarding world about them, she knew he still carried guilt from not being able to raise Hermione and she wanted to diminish that guilt but she was still not ready to share her babies just yet. She sighed in frustration before she took Sebastian from Hermione. "Is everyone ready," she asked, silently hoping they weren't.

Her hopes were shattered when Hermione cheerfully said, "Yes."

Severus shifted Sampson in his arms before nodding to his wife to proceed into the Great Hall. Taking a deep breath, Minerva magically opened the doors and entered. Severus and Hermione exchanged amused glances before following Minerva inside. The members of the Order present in the Great Hall fell silent as they caught sight of the Snape family making their way down the aisle.

Minerva and Severus stood in front of the table with the twins but Hermione quickly squeezed in between Harry and Ron. She filled her plate and started to eat while Minerva started to speak. "Severus and I would like you all to meet Sampson and Sebastian."

Applause and cheers erupted throughout the room as the babies were awed over by all the women and a few of the men. Molly Weasley managed to free Severus and Minerva of the twins and pushed them down into a seat. She ordered them to eat before calming the babies that were now fussing from all of the noise.

Nearly half an hour later, Minerva was still seated at the table but she was now rocking her boys to sleep. Hermione had moved from her spot between Harry and Ron to wedge in between Minerva and Severus. Mad-eye Moody finally gathered enough courage to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. "So you're a Dumbledore?"

Hermione looked up startled at the unexpected question but she recovered quickly. She glanced around the table and noticed everyone was waiting on her answer. Figuring she wasn't going to get out of talking about it, she sighed loudly before muttering, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us," Ron asked indignantly.

"I didn't know myself until Minerva and I escaped from Voldemort's Lair," she said frantically before adding, "I needed some time to process everything."

With that said she stood from the table, tears welling in her eyes, and ran out of the room. Everyone sat motionless as they watched her progress. After a few minutes Minerva stood up and passed her sleeping sons to Severus. She transformed into her cat form and ran after the distraught girl.

Minerva found her sobbing by the oak tree near the lake. She was lying on her stomach and her sobbing covered Minerva's footfalls. Minerva had transformed into her human form and was making her way to Hermione. She sat down on the ground and gently pulled the girl to her. She wrapped her in her arms and rocked her in hopes of comforting the younger witch. Hermione offered no resistance to the older woman's pull as she buried her face in her robes and wept.

Hermione had no ideal how long she lay crumpled up in Minerva's lap weeping but she did not want to move. Her tears had long since stopped but the heartache behind them remained. She hadn't spoken the first word regarding her dash from the Great Hall but neither had Minerva. The silence looming between them was comforting and familiar. Hermione felt at home with Minerva and she was sure the feeling was mutual.

Finally Hermione broke the silence by saying, "Minerva."

"Yes" was all of a reply she received.

"Ron and Harry will never truly understand me or my feelings will they?" she asked, her voice cracking from her emotional breakdown.

Minerva offered her a sad sort of smile before answering honestly, "I do not think so but that doesn't mean they are not your friends. Ron and Harry are still immature in ways and they do not know how to react to some things."

"They will never fully accept my dad or my choice to be around him will they?"

"No I suppose they will not but that isn't what this is truly about, is it?"

Hermione shook her head no before stating, "If Ron and Harry are not willing to accept this part of my life then they will more than likely have problems with the other part of my life."

"What other part," Minerva asked confused.

Hermione sighed before revealing her secret, "The part where I'm in love with my former enemy and am two months pregnant."

Minerva sat motionless as she processed the information revealed to her. She was stunned by the news delivered by the curly headed beauty before her. "That's quite a shocker dear," Minerva said her shock evident on her face then asked, "Who's the father?"

Hermione looked down before uttering, "Draco Malfoy."

Minerva had heard it all now. She had expected some nice boy from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but certainly not a Slytherin. She was curious about how a relationship started between the Gryffindor Know-it-all and the Slytherin Prince and so she asked. Hermione smiled before answering, "It started towards the end of fourth year. He chased after me for nearly four months before I gave him a chance. At first I kept him a secret because I had a small fear that Draco was up to something but that fear evaporated. Then I decided to keep it a secret because I enjoyed the excitement of the sneaking around with Draco."

"And how does Mr. Malfoy feel about fatherhood?"

Hermione looked down at her folded hands in her lap as she formulated her answer. "I haven't exactly told him yet. He just asked me to marry him a few days ago and I didn't want him to think the only reason I said yes was because I'm pregnant."

As she talked she removed a chain from underneath her robes and showed the elder witch. A ring with a 7 carat diamond set elegantly on it shone in the sunlight. Minerva admired the ring around the young witch's neck with awe before suggesting, "I think it is time for you to have a talk with your father and young Mr. Malfoy."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 - All's Well that End's Well_

Minerva stood on the balcony attached to the master bedroom of the Snape ancestry home. She stood in an emerald gown that fell short of her knees and showed a fair amount of cleavage. A gentle breeze blew her long raven hair as she gazed into the starry sky. She loved the Snape grounds especially on nights like these.

It had been a little over three years since Voldemort's defeat. Minerva had once again stepped into the role of Headmistress and Severus had accepted the role of Potions Master. Sampson and Sebastian seemed content with living at the castle. The castle had magically added a room for the twins and a play area in both parents' office.

Hermione and Draco had married a couple of weeks after she and Minerva had their heart to heart. Severus had a difficult time at the wedding with giving away his little girl but he had pulled through it. Ron and Harry had come to the wedding to support their best friend but it was obvious that they were not thrilled with her decision. Before winter ended, Hermione had given birth to a healthy girl that looked like Draco but with curly hair and a button nose that they named Madeline Malfoy. Hermione was expecting her second child and couldn't be happier about it.

Hermione had decided to take the position of Transfiguration Mistress and Draco took up the position of Defense against the Dark Arts. Madeline, like her uncles, enjoyed living in the castle as well. Even though she had play areas in her parents' office as well she preferred to stay with her grandparents throughout classes and play with her uncles. Throughout the meals, all three of the toddlers liked to stay with Hermione since she let them eat more deserts then the others. All in all, Minerva thought she had the best family ever.

Minerva was brought back to reality when two toned arms wrapped around her waist and drew her near the owner. She could smell Severus' distinct smell as he nuzzled her neck. Minerva sighed contently before she said, "I presume the boys are sleeping peacefully."

He muttered something Minerva didn't catch before turning her around to face him and claiming her lips with his. Minerva immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself as close as possible to him. She smiled against his lips when he groaned in pleasure. She broke the kiss then huskily whispered, "Take me to bed."

Severus smirked then swept his wife up in his arms and carried her to their bed. He gently laid her on the cool sheets before kissing her again. He allowed his hands to roam her lithe figure and chuckled when she began to pull at his clothing. Their clothes were quickly thrown on the floor as they explored one another. "I love you," Minerva whispered honestly as she pulled him in for another heated kiss.

"And I love you," he declared before trailing kisses down her naked body.

Minerva sighed and moaned as Severus lavished her with his attentions. He nipped and nibbled on her leaving purple love bites on her flawless skin as she writhed beneath him. Heat radiated from her skin as she flushed from his mere touch. It still amazed her that he could affect her in such a way even after children.

Minerva finally reached the point where her desire was unbearable and wanted fulfillment. She begged her lover to unite them in body and spirit. He didn't respond verbally but positioned his manhood at her entrance and entered her swiftly. She cried out his name as an orgasm overtook her body.

Severus had stilled his movements to prevent his release. He gently planted butterfly kisses to his wife's face while her body calmed. When her eyelids fluttered open, she smiled up at her husband and drew him to her for a passionate kiss. "I love you," she whispered when the kiss ended.

"And I you," he uttered before resuming his movements down below.

Minerva raked her long fingernails up and down her lover's spine as he stroked their passions higher. Severus, momentarily distracted from his wife's touch, started trailing wet kisses down her delectable neck. Her moans and small whimpers encouraged him to quicken his pace. Their passions escalated even higher until they both reached a shared climax and cried out the other's name.

Severus collapsed onto his wife but he chose not to withdraw from her. Instead her snaked his arms around her and shifted so that she was laying on him. He knew his wife after all of their time together. She was the type of person that liked to cuddle. He quite enjoyed their closeness as well. He tightened his hold on her and pressed a kiss to her brow. He was shaken from his musings by his wife saying, "I have something I want to discuss with you."

"Yes," he replied then waited patiently for her to start.

"I'm pregnant," she said, a bit breathless from their previous activities.

"What," he stuttered.

She smirked at his surprised expression then offered, "I'm nearly 4 months pregnant."

"Four months and you're just now telling me about it," he asked slightly bothered by her secretive behavior.

"Payback love," she whispered. Severus automatically thought back to the time Minerva found out that she was pregnant with the twins. He had known for quite some time before she found out and she was upset over it. Severus laughed at the irony of the situation before kissing his wife lovingly.

"Do you want to know the sex," she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yes," he admitted excitedly.

"We are having a baby girl," she said delightedly before renewing their passions with a fiery kiss.


End file.
